Freshman Year
by twilightfan1313
Summary: Bella is in bording school in California, she is going to make friends, enemies, & find truelove, but with who...Maybe Bella isnt always ment to end up with Edward...or is she? TONS of FLUFF and drama!*BACK TO NEW CHAPTERs EVERY DAY starting 17/07/11*
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Ok I don't own twilight but I do own this story._**

**_Ok I know almost everyone reading this has probably read a story like this. I am sorry if you have written a story like this but so have 50 other people seriously just look up "college" or "academy." I am warning you now if you do not like this summary don't read this story. Also i was looking through my comments recently and noticed someone commented that there is a story out there with the same names and a similar plot…. I'm hoping this was a super un-happy accident but on the more likely chance that it wasn't, I'm not asking you to take it down. This is fanfiction. Just at least give me some credit. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed over the past 3 years. The fact you like my stuff makes me so happy and the fact you take the time to tell me makes you super awesome. I adore this story line and don't know how I gave it up before. I know I have not been a very stable author but please give me another chance. _**

**_I love this story,_**

**_I love you guys for taking the time to read this,_**

**_and _**

**_i really really love the people who leave comments!_**

**_-twilightfan1313_**

**_Oh and I just wanted to sayyyy_**

**_I'M _**

_Freshman Year_

_Chapter 1:_

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I want... no need a new alarm clock. Lazily I rolled over and saw the annoying purple clock that was flashing and beeping because it was 5:00 AM. Charlie, my father, got me this alarm clock for Christmas a long time ago and claimed it would be loud enough to wake me up…. He was right but only because it had most annoying sound to it.

I guess that is a good thing though... I would probably sleep through any thing else... I am a really deep sleeper.

My mom and dad (most likely later known as renee and charlie) are doctors. With some of their friends from Med. School they started their own practice. They haven't been doing as well as they were hoping so they are working nearly 24/7. Which means this stupid obnoxious alarm clock is my only option.

I don't really like this situation though. Even though they get paid really well, help a lot of people, and are really good to me but I still miss them a lot. They are almost never home.

Just something else you should probably know about me before the story REALLY starts: I'm really really rich. Some idiot my dad works with even started a rumor that we are 'the richest family in New York' with hopes it would help the practice since people were talking about us. It didn't work. At. all. All it did was basically ruin my social life. This rumor has basically been the worse thing to ever happen to me. Because it spread like wildfire in the city. You never know who hangs out with you because of you or because of your money when something spreads like that. And ever since all my friends have acted so differently because of it. So… I basically no friends... except for a few but we aren't even that close so they aren't going to miss me next year. Pathetic. I know.

Oh my family also draws a lot of attention because of my grand-father. He is dead now but he was an inventor and a super good one at that. The home coffee maker with the little individual cups that only brews one cup of coffee at a time... that was all him.

He wanted everything to be liquidated then left half the money to be split in between his two daughters and the other half to be split amongst all his grandchildren. But, it turns out he ended up only having one grandchild he knew about. Leaving me with half of his cash. But that doesn't bother me too much because he said that the money is untouchable until I am eight-teen so that I couldn't blow it on stupid stuff. It just so happens that I am turning 18 in 3 years (I am fifteen now)(I was held back in kindergarten because my grandpaa took me to France for too long… He found out he had a desiese and was dying and wanted to go on a vacation with me… ya they held me back for that)

Somehow word got out about the money thing and everyone knows ALL about it but not about the fact I don't get the money for another four years, The only good thing that came out my grandfather's death was my aunt Lucy coming back to the states.

My crazy shopaholic aunt Lucy... She and my mom used to be really close. But at the age of 18 she moved with her boyfriend to England. His name was Ron. Once Aunt Lucy moved she lost contact with all her family including my mom. I was told he was the reason why my mom and Aunt Lucy didn't talk for a good 5 years and how he ruined the relationship and blah blah blah but I never met him so I am not one to judge.

Anyways he moved to England because his parents lived there and were ill. His parents died of old age and Ron was in a car crash in 2000. After all this happened I came home from school with my nanny at the age of 10 and saw this strange lady talking with my parents at the dinner table.

I later found out that she made a deal with my mom. She would take over the role as my nanny and take care of me when my parents weren't home if she could stay with us in our house. It was more about her not wanting to be alone than the fact she was starting to run out of money. She has been my best friend ever since.

She is 5'6 has beautiful blond hair and brighter highlights along with bright, big, blue eyes. Lucy takes me every where, she picks me up from school, drops me off at school, takes me shopping, helps me with my homework, gives me advice, and she is obsessed with boy talk.

So ya… I live in upstate New York with my mom, dad, and Aunt Lucy. We live in a rather large town house with six bed rooms, an entertainment room, a kitchen, living room, and five bathrooms. Most townhouses have two maybe three bedrooms, but my dad just had to buy the house next door and make it an add on. So then my mom looked out side and saw how it looked off being one house and two front doors. So she re-designed the front of the house now it is blue while all the other houses are gray or made of brick and while all the other houses look the same, ours looks like a house for the suburbs. It is awful no one can walk down the street without pointing and staring. (random fun fact : there actually is a real house like this in NYC the house inspired me to write this story)

"Bella get you butt out of bed, turn off that stupid alarm clock and finish packing! We are leaving in five hours!" Lucy continued yelling in her British accent. She always yelled when she was stressed.

"Lucy you're being a bit loud there don't ya' think" I yelled back.

"I am just worried about you going off to boarding school in CALIFORNIA!"she squealed while she came running into the room. She was bouncing off the walls. Even though I loved her accent she is way too loud. She came into the room skipping and plopped down on my bed and started shoving stuff into my suit case that I was just folding. She always wanted to go to California but she couldn't really go to a high school in California with me being the fact she is 28.

"Lucy, you are gonna' wake up my parents."

"Oh nonsense they have been workin' all night long. Don't worry about them, but, you have to call me the minute you get there. It is a good thing you are going on a Saturday that will give you a chance to unpack , and meet your roommate and meet some guys before you have to do all that boring school work." she started bouncing on my bed while she "helped me pack"... All she was doing was shoving my neatly folded clothes into a suit case.

"Shut up Lucy" I threw a shoe at her.

"Oh you know you want to meet a guy just as much as I want you to. Oh you should bring him here for Christmas break. It isn't like we don't have the room." She continued shoving while I folded.

"Lucy I'll find a guy on my own terms. Even if I did I am not bringing him here!" I said throwing my hands up in the hair.

Lucy stopped packing and starred at me "Why in the world wouldn't you bring him here? We have a lovely home."

"Oh I know we do but, I don't want a boy to only like me because of the money! Are you crazy?"

"Eh, I might be but who cares but Bella, that school costs nearly eighty thousand dollars a year. He should be used to all this stuff."

"I don't even know if there will even be a him"

"Bella don't talk like that there will be a guy you just wait and see." We talked and finished packing for the next two hours then we went down stairs and had breakfast.

At 8:00 two hours before we were to leave for the air port my parents finally showed up. They came in and said a quick goodbye before they had to leave again.

After my parents left we had about and hour to kill it was only 9. At 10 a car was coming to pick us up and take us to the airport. Lucy was coming with me to sit at the air port while I waited. I would have two hours to kill my plane didn't leave till noon. So we were gonna eat at the airport and talk. We did and while they said I had to board the plane we both started crying. We cried and cried and cried. Probably looking like idiots.

"Bye Lucy" I said wiping away the last of my tears.

"Bye Bells, and remember call me A.S.A.P. I expect to be seeing you and your soon to be boyfriend over winter break." We both laughed and I hugged her before I went on the air plane.

My parents being the people they are got me first class tickets. I walked to the plane, found my seat, and sat down and looked out the window as the airplane took off one last tear rolled off my check.

_California here I come._

**So i know the other chapters have been posted before… but i am changing them. Therefore if anyone is interested… first five comments get messaged preview of the next chapter.**

**Lots of love**

**_-twilightfan1313_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.

I know I said this before but I took all the chapters down to fix them up along with refresh my memory before I start writing new stuff again. Hopefully new chapters ever day for a while. They will be the same but updated and just better all around…

Im sorry… wait no… not really…

this is going to make the story better

so…

sorry its taking so long

-twilightfan1313

Freshman Year:

Chapter 2.

"Excuse me. Oh I'm sorry sir didn't see you there.4B... 5B... ahh 6B" I looked up and saw a baby faced boy that looked about my age. "Hi "

"hey"

"I'm Mike." He stretched out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella" He then reached up above him and put his Nike duffel bag above us.

"So what are you doing going all the way from New York to California?" He asked as he sat down

"Going to boarding school, you? "

"Same here! I started going to my boarding school last year. which one are you going to?"

"I am going to Johnson High, You?"

"Aw so you're a Hawk, I go to Meyer High it is about a good 2 hours from Johnson High. You're lucky you only have a 15 minute drive from the air port " We talked and talked about high schools and stories and family. Mike turned out to be a really great guy and the best airplane partner I could have asked for.

Before I knew it we were landing and walking toward the baggage claim with Mike. We stood there waiting and talking just as we had during the flight. After we got our luggage we started to say our goodbyes...

"Well Bella it was really great to meet you."

"Same here Mike. I couldn't have asked for a better airplane partner."

"Next time I'm at Johnson High for a game or something could we meet up?"

"Sure! It would be so great to see a familiar face. Can I put my number in your phone?"

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to me. Once I was done I handed him his phone and we waved goodbye.

Luggage cart in hand I walked to the front of the airport hoping Lucy remembered to have called for a car or taxi or someone to come get me.

As I got closer to the door I saw numerous men in suits holding up white boards with last names on them. I walked down rows of men hoping to find my name. But it's not until I got to the last of the guys I saw my name. A huge muscular guy about 6'1 with a brown buzz cut and giant green eyes in a pair of crappy brown, ripped shorts, hoodie, and flip flops was holding a small white board with 'Baby Bella' on it.

"Emmett?"

"BELLA!" He yelled. I ran up to him and he picked me up and twirled me around like a little girl with my feet flying all over the place.

"What in the world are you doing here I mean I knew we would be going to the same school but I was told I was going to have a driver?"

"Ah you know I couldn't let that happen." He pulled me in to a head lock and started messing up my hair. "I called Aunt Lucy and she told me when you would get here and every thing." He finally let me out of that head lock and I started fixing my hair.

Emmet is my kinda' cousin, his grand-mother is Rachel who we recently found out was my grandfather's long lost sister. So… technically he isn't my cousin but… i don't know what to call him.

"How did you get here?"

"We have a driver silly. Pshh you know I don't have my license yet."

"Well let's go then!"

"Anything for you my favorite cousin Bells"

I laughed "Emmet you can't say I am your favorite cousin."

"Why not?"

"Because I am your only cousin."

"So"

I laughed again. Emmet and I started walking and towards the exit. He started talking and told me all about the school. I found out they were HUGE on soccer at Johnson. Emmet and his good friend Jasper were on the soccer team. I also found out that Emmet was dating Jasper's twin sister Rosalie and Jasper was dating a girl named Alice who's twin is the captain of the soccer team. Emmet said that I would like Rose and Alice a lot and that we would probably end up being best friends.

Once we got out side my jaw dropped in aw. It was beautiful it was so bright and there were so many plants everywhere. Emmet pulled my arm and dragged me to the curb where a nice big black car was waiting for us.

Emmett and the driver put my bags in the trunk then Emmett and I climbed in the back of the car. Emmett and I continued to talk while the driver stayed completely silent.

We made it there in roughly 15 minutes. Emmet walked me up to the main office carrying most of my luggage and he turned to me.

"Bella I am so sorry but I just remembered coach wanted all the team members here for an early practice before all the newbies come in." He really did look sorry.

"Um, just go in the office tell them your name, that your new here, and that you need your room assignment." Emmet looked in the window. "Ok that is Mrs. Cope she is one of the nicer ladies here. She shouldn't be any trouble. I am so sorry Practice shouldn't be more than an hour. i'll call you as soon as we are done and i'll show you around. In the mean time she will give you a map and you should be able to find your dorm. Meet your room mate unpack do whatever and ill talk to you in an hour. Bye Bells" Emmet yelled over his shoulder as he started to run to the soccer field I am guessing.

According to what Emmet has told me Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet are all freshmen like me. I found out that I might even end up being a room mate with Alice. Some how she didn't get a room mate last year and when Emmet told her about me Alice requested me for her room mate.

I walked into the office all alone. The office was blue and brown, it was very pretty very modern and modest at the same time. Sitting at the desk was a lady that was probably in her mid 60's. She had red hair that rested on her shoulders and bright red glasses on her nose. She was verily thin and look nice as I walked closer to her I saw her name plate said Mrs. Cope. Just like Emmet said it would.

"Excuse me Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes dearie how can I help you?" she asked looking up from her computer.

"Um, my name is Bella Swan I am new here and I was told to come here to get my dorm information."

"Well, you came to the right place." She said as she smiled at me. "Um Bella Swan," she started typing my name in the computer. "I am sorry I don't see a "Bella Swan" in the system."

"Oh I am sorry my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well that would be the problem." She smiled up at me. "Isabella Swan, ah here we are you are in building 15, second floor , room R23. Here is all your information." She said as she handed me a packet of papers. "Here is a hand book. You should probably skim that before Monday. Um your books and school supplies are all in your room. Oh I almost forgot this." She said as she handed me a schedule. "Here is a map of the school" she handed me a map and opened it for me. "Once you go out that door make a right, walk about 20 feet and you are there." She points to the sidewalk on the little map and traced the route I should take with her finger.

"Great. Thank you so much for your help Mrs. Cope." I said as I started to pick up my bags.

"Good luck." she said as I started to walk out the door.

I did exactly what Mrs. Cope told me and I ended up at my dorm just like she said I would. The second I walked into the dorm I was amazed at what I saw.

There were colors everywhere. I looked around and I found the elevator. Mrs. Cope said I was on floor two . I walked up and was soon on the second floor. Now to find room "R23". I walked for about two minutes and I was there.

I dug into my pocket and found my key and opened the door only to find what looked like an apartment building. I first saw a kitchen strait to my right and a bathroom to my left.

The kitchen is a nice aqua blue color, and all the shelves are made out of a light colored wood. It was one of the prettiest kitchens I have ever seen, it was a little on the small side but it was beautiful. All the appliances were on the wall were made of stainless steel it looked like. And there was a bar you could sit at the end of them on one of the two walls. In the middle of all the appliances is a small round table with two chairs next to it. After I finished looking at the kitchen I looked at the bathroom.

The bathroom is a darker blue. Everything in the room is either blue, black, silver, or white. When you first walk in you see the toilet which is white and black. Next to the toilet is a silver sink with a silver mirror above it and on the wall was a silver star. If you keep walking in you could see there was a shower and a bathtub. I walked out of the bathroom my bags still in my hands and saw an amazing living room.

The living room is a warm brown color. It had a flat screen TV on one wall and two couches on the other. The couches looked so soft and were a cream color. Behind the couches was a window, this window has the most amazing view ever. It looks right out to the courtyard. Next to the couches is a brown table and some striped foot stools. I looked around and saw two doors one was plain white and the was plain white with my name on a piece of paper.

"OH MY GOSH. BELLA!"

again first 5 reviews get a preview of the next chapter sent to them…

Ready… SET… GO REVIEW!

XOXO

-twilightfan1313


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! You're Bella! The Bella! Emmett's cousin Bella! No way! I can't believe I am finally meeting you! Emmett has been talking about you so much, nearly non stop!"

This short little pixy-like girl ran up to me and hugged me. She was so tiny! I guessed she was about 4'8, 4'10 at the most. It felt really awkward, my 5'5 figure over her 4'10 figure.

I started laughing. This short little girl comes out of nowhere and starts hugging me. Wait… how did she know my name…"You are Alice aren't you?"

"Emmett told you about me!" She let go of me and looked up to me then squealed. "Yup I am Alice. I am so happy they granted my request! I knew daddy would pull through for me. I hope you don't mind I asked for you to be my room mate. Emmett told me all about you and I could already tell you are going to be my best friend." She started jumping up and down.

"As you can tell I have amazing fashion sense," she said as she pointed to her outfit like a game show host. Then she did the same thing to the apartment.

"So I decorated your room! Emmett told me your favorite color is green. So it is all green and white. Emmett even came over and approved of it. If you don't like it I can always re-do it or you can do it your-self or we could even hire someone but you can't really trust them..." Alice continued to ramble on and on...

"Alice calm down, I am sure I will love it."

"I hope so. Well come on I want to see if you like it or not." She started dragging me to the room that had my name on the door. She opened the door and my jaw dropped. It had light green and white paint all over the walls. The wall to my left was one big window, the wall with the door had a white antique desk against it and the wall to my right was only about 5 feet long. There were doorways on 2 of the walls; the first one lead to the bathroom which I could see in because the glass door to the bathroom was open. The other door lead to the closet, which was pretty much empty. Then I looked at the wall right in front of me. It had a huge king size bed on it. The bed was a warm green color and had cabinets on either side of it made of glass, probably for my books and stuff.

"Oh my God!" I had a huge smile. "ALICE!" I hugged her. "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen! It is perfect, how did you.. I… it's perfect….!"

"Glad you like it! Lets get you unpacked quickly it is 5:00 PM now if we can get a move on you can meet everyone right after practice. My boyfriend Jasper, his twin sister and one of my best friends Rosalie, your going to love her, and your cousin aka Rose's boyfriend Emmett. And there is a chance you will get to see my brother, _Edward_" she winced as she said his name.

"What is so bad about Edward?"

"Oh you'll see. Lets get un-packing." She said rubbing her hands together. After about 30 minutes we were done. That Alice is fast, by the time I was done with my clothes, she had already un-packed pretty much everything else.

"We still have about half an hour to go until the boys get out of soccer practice. How about I show you my room and then I can show you around the campus a little bit before we leave."

"Sounds great."

We walked back into the brown room and Alice started walking towards the other white door. Once we were inside my mouth fell open again in aw. Her room was completely blue with silver ancients. It was amazing **(Pictures on photo bucket user name "freshman-year-twilightfan1313") **"I am usually a pink person but I saw this blue and loved it. What do you think?" Alice then looked up at me and saw my mouth hanging open and started giggling.

"Alice I think you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Aw thanks. Now that we are done. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my bag. I think I left it in my room."

"Ok hurry up" I walked back in my room and smiled. I really loved this room. I looked around and saw it laying on the floor with all my other stuff. I quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room. When I got out I looked in the brown room and didn't see her, I walked up the hallway that connected the extra bathroom, as you could call it since Alice and I had our own, the kitchen and the front door. Then I heard a sound in the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and saw Alice in the fridge.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Looking for a snack. I'm too hungry to wait for dinner and since we had time I thought while I show you around we could have a little snack. Then after my amazing grand tour we can go to the soccer field meet up with Emmet and Jasper then go to dinner,. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, but Alice. If I am not mistaking, isn't soccer season after basketball season?"

"Oh, yeah, but they train all year round "for fun" the school doesn't admit it's training. They won't have games for a while, but they have practice twice a week, on Wednesdays and on Saturdays"

"That sucks"

"I know right?"

"How does an apple and some water sound to you?" Alice asked me, looking up from the fridge.

"Sounds great. Are we ready to go?"

"We are now. Lets go."

So we walked out the front door and we started talking about some regular stuff. She told me all about Jasper, the school, how everything worked around here and cliques. I even found out her father is the headmaster/founder of this school while her mother is a psychologist. So I didn't feel uncomfortable at all when I told her about my parents and grandfather and all that stuff.

"Okay, so I think you know where the main office is, right?"

"yup" pronouncing the p extra loud.

"Good, now we don't have to walk over there. I can show you all the classrooms, that just so happen to be on our way to the soccer field."

"Great." So we kept walking and talking. She showed me the entire school.

"How far away is the soccer field?"

"Not too far..."

"good" then I looked at her shoes "Alice how can those things not hurt, what are those five inch heels?"

"Yes they are and Bella, if I can walk in these you can walk in those." Then I looked at our outfits. Alice had on her five inch heels with a tight pair of blue jeans and a light orange t-shirt. While I had on a pair of converse and blue jeans, with a long sleeve blue shirt on with a white tank top under it.

"There it is" Alice said pointing to a field, where I could see 2 football fields and about 3 soccer fields and a pretty large building that I am guessed was the gym.

"Oh" We both started laughing, causing a few strangers to stare. As we got closer to the field I saw Emmett and I am guessing Jasper packing up. As they saw us they started to wave, and make their way over to us, when another boy stopped them but, they talked for about a minute.

"Hey guys" Alice said looking at them.

"Hey " the guy I am guessing was Jasper spoke and pecked her on the lips "I guess you are Bella." He stuck his right hand out for me to shake while his other arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders.

"of course so you must be Jasper"

"Of course"

"Hi to you too Bella" Emmett spoke sarcastically.

"HelloEmmet. Who was that you were just talking to?" I asked looking at the guy who was still on the field

"Oh um well..." Emmett stammered.

"My idiot brother."

"He isnt the best person to hang out with... we usually try and avoid him" Jasper said with a hint of a southern accent.

"Wh-..y…" Alice rolled her eyes "Sounds good to me."

"Now come on little couz" Emmett put his arm around my shoulders "Lets go get some dinner"

Sorry this is a short chapter! No previews today or yesterday because i have been busy but i will still update every day. Thanks!

-twilightfan1313


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walked around the campus. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and looked adorable together. It was amazing how perfect they could be for each other. I had known Alice for a few hours and Jasper for a few minutes, but I already knew they were perfect for each other.

Emmett and I walked next to each other and were talking with Alice and Jasper. I found out Alice and Jasper were going on for their second year together as were Emmett and Rosalie. We continued walking to the place where all the restaurants were. The three of them were talking and I found myself lost in thought...

_I guess I would be the odd one out. Then again what should I have expected Emmett told me about the couples. I was happy for them, but I can't help but wonder if I was going to find someone special right? Maybe I really would find someone here at school I just..._ "Oww" I fell flat on my butt as did the person who I bumped into.

Automatically whoever it was started picking up their stuff. I reached to help but wasn't nearly as fast. "I am so..." the person looked up at me once we were done packing but didn't finish their sentence. I didn't look at them so hopeful they wouldn't notice me blushing. But once they didn't finish their statement I automatically looked up without thinking. "sorry?"

"Ya, thats the word I was looking for" I chuckled. I took at quick glance up at him.

"Really don't apologize it was my fault." I said talking in his full appearance. He was gorgeous, slim but yet muscular, blond hair, huge blue eyes, mature face, boyish smile. "I should be appoligising."

"Don't appoligise I was running not paying attention... I should probably stop doing that huh?"

I chuckled "Probably but, Really it is my fault I am... quite the klutz." I said as I handed him the few books I picked up for him.

He threw the books in his backpack, I just noticed was on his shoulder. "I guess we will just have to agree to disagree. Kyle Greene" He said, as he extended a hand for me to shake.

I accepted his hand shake "Bella Swan."

"So I am guessing you are new here, am I not correct?" Kyle said

"Indeed you are."

"Senior?"

"Ahh, Nope, freshman"

"Wow really?"

"Yup, you?"

"Senior, it's too bad I don't think we will be seeing to much of each other. " He winked at me and I blushed, I then noticed Alice, Jasper, and Emmet were standing about 20 feet away.

Out of the blue this weird beeping sound came out of my back pocket.

"What the heck?" we both said at the same time then chuckled. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out three pieces of what looked a cell phone hanging by a couple strings.

"Oops" I said as I held it up in the air. "I guess something had to break my fall" we both broke out into a full blown fit of laughter.

"Bella I am so sorry." He s aid taking a breath after his sentence. "I will be more than happy to get you a new phone."

"Ah its fine it still works... kind of" I said as I looked at the phone's screen. it said...

_You are talking to Kyle Greene! Omg you two would be perfect together!_

_Alice_

"Really Bella let me get you a new phone. I wouldn't mind in the least."

"Na don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"At least let me buy you dinner" I could feel myself blush even more.

"Thats really, really nice but you don't have to."

"Come on if you won't let me buy you a new phone it is the least I can do."

"You don't have to feel guilty! I am sure my dad will buy me a new phone."

"Who said I felt guilty?"

"I um... well..." He chuckled and I tried my hardest to be annoyed but, then found myself laughing too. His smile was just too cute not to smile back at.

"You're something Swan. I.." then we heard a better beeping noise come from his pocket.

He looked at the phone and groaned.

"Sorry Swan, I have to go. We have basket ball practice before we have to train with the newbie's. But I do want to take you to dinner sometime." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper he got from his bag and handed it to me. "Here is my number call me when you get your new phone or when you finally come to your senses and let me buy you a new one." His phone beeped again, I am guessing text from his coach.

"I really need to go before coach has a heart attack from me being late. I'll see you around Swan." and with that he walked past me and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheek burn from his kiss. I just met this amazing guy who is on the basket ball team, who is a senior, is very nice, and he kissed me! So far he was the best looking guy I had seen here. Well I haven't seen many... but still... he was gorgous.

I walked over to where the gang of three was standing smiling my head off. Alice looked up at me as if she had just won the lottery.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?" Alice yelled jumping up and down

"Kyle Greene?" I said unsure.

"Dude you can't just call him 'Kyle Green' he is a major legend!" Emmett added on.

"what?"

"He is know for his basket ball playing all over the country." Jasper spoke up.

" Oh... So what?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. HE IS A LEGEND!" Alice nearly screamed causing me to jump. "He is royalty here at Johnson high, he is a really nice guy, smart, he gets amazing grades, rich, every girl who knows who he is wants him. He just kissed you! You should be spazing out right now! He usually doesn't give girls the time of day let alone kiss them on the cheek! be.. you.. he... I.. HE KISSED YOU!"

I smiled a toothy grin "I'm just going out on a limb here but I am guessing that is a good thing?"

"YES!" They all yelled at me.

"So I should probably call him right?"

"HE GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER?" Alice yelled. I turned my head to see if anyone saw or heard that. There were a few students out that ignored us but I looked behind my back and saw Kyle looking at me over his shoulder laughing to himself. He turned fully around and blew me a kiss then mouthed 'call me' and started running even faster in the direction he was originally going.

"Alice calm down. He just gave it to me in the hopes I would let him buy me a new phone."

"Sure, sure. He blew you a kiss and kissed you cheek! He likes you!"

Kyle's POV

I was just walking/running to the basket ball court when I bumped into someone causing my stuff to go flying. _Oh course this would happen to me... could the world be more against me today?_

"I am so..." I looked up and saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen "..."

"sorry?" she said

"Ya, that's the word I was looking for" I said trying to pull my stuff together and my self before I said something utterly stupid.

"Really don't apologize it was my fault." She said "I should be appoligising."

"Don't appoligise I was running not paying attention... I should probably stop doing that huh?"

"Probably. Really it is my fault I am quite the klutz."

"I guess we will just have to agree to disagree. Kyle Greene"

I threw the crap in my backpack and extended my hand for her to shake.

"Bella Swan." she said accepting the hand shake.

"So I am guessing you are new here, am I not correct?"

"Yup"

"Senior?"

"Nope, freshman"

"Really?"

"Yup, you?"

"Senior, it's too bad I don't think we will be seeing to much of each other. " I winked at her hoping she would take the hint that I would make sure I see more of her.

Then I heard a deformed beeping come from her back pocket "What the heck?" we both said at the same time. We both chuckled but she didn't see, I smiled very widely at the fact we said it at the same time.

"Oops" she said holding up a piece of cell phone. "I guess something had to break my fall" I started laughing

"Bella I am so sorry." I said gasping for air. "I will be more than happy to get you a new phone."

"Ah its fine it still works... kind of" She said looking at the screen reading a text.

"Really Bella let me get you a new phone. I wouldn't mind in the least." It was the proper thing to do... the fact that I would get to see her had nothing to do with it.

"Na Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"At least let me buy you dinner" _please say yes, please say yes, pleaseee_

"Thats nice but you don't have to"

"Come on if you won't let me buy you a new phone it is the least I can do."

"Really you don't have to feel guilty I am sure my dad will buy me a new phone."

"Who said I felt guilty?" I smiled at her, she couldn't be more wrong.

"I um... well..." I started laughing. She started to look mad at me but ended up laughing.

"You're something Swan. I.." My stupid phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the text...

_Where the Hell are you Kyle? Coach is late but the second he gets he his is gonna want to talk to the captain! Dude hurry up..._

_Logan_

"Sorry Swan, I have to go. We have basket ball practice before we have to train with the newbie's. But I do want to take you to dinner sometime." I quickly wrote down my number on a piece of paper i pulled from a notebook. "Here is my number call me when you get your new phone or when you finally come to your senses and let me buy you a new one." My phone beeped again.

_Dude coach is here! Kevin is attempting to stall but he sucks at it so HURRY UP!_

_Logan_

"I really need to go before coach has a heart attack from me being late. I'll see you around Swan." And with that winked and kissed her cheek. I don't know what came over me but I just felt drawn to her. I started running over to the basketball courts. After about twenty steps I heard "HE GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER!" I turned around and saw Bella talking with two other people. Including one that I kinda recognized... Edwin? was standing very close to her... I started laughing though and turned around and blew Bella a kiss and mouthed 'call me'.

I have no clue what came over me. I usually don't get to close with girls but Bella is so amazing. He brown hair and eyes. He rpink lips. She had a good sense of humor and a good head on her shoulders... I only talked to her for a few minutes but I already knew this was one hell of a crush...

"Dude where have you been?" Logan asked me

"With the most amazing girl I have ever met" I replied

"Who?" Logan asked

"Bella Swan"

"Who?" Logan asked again.

"A new freshman named Bella Swan"

"A freshman common you could do better at that."

I growled at him. Did I really just growl? What am I a dog now? I shrugged it off and glared at him.

"Dude don't take it personally." He said holding his hands up. "Just making a comment."

"Well don't k'"

"K' dude, did you at least ask her out?"

"Yes" I said disappointed plopping down on the bleachers with my stuff. I saw Kevin still taking to coach so I guess he didn't see me come in.

"she didn't say no did she?" he gasped.

"Yes"

"Yes she said no or Yes as in yes she said yes?"

"Yes she said no"

"why?"

"She thought I asked her out of guilt. I kind of broke her phone."

"Why would you do that you idiot?" Logan said as he smacked me on the back of the head and then sat down next to me.

"I didn't do it on purpose"

"Then how did you do it?"

"I bumped into her or she bumped into me I don't really know which and she fell. And since it was in her back pocket she kind of sat on it"

"She sounds like a klutz"

I glared at him.

"Dude why do you care what I say?"

"I just do ok." I snapped at him

"Greene" coach yelled "where have you been?"

_this is gonna be a long practice..._

**A/N: Ok I have one quick thing to say. Johnson High is also a middle school. In the story Johnson High and Johnson middle are on the same campus but really far away from each other . FYI**

**Emmet McCarthy-went to Johnson middle for 3 years and is on his first year at Johnson high; 15 years old (held back) dating Rosalie (even though she hasn't been in the story yet); Bella's cousin**

**Alice Brandon-Went to Johnson middle for 3 years and is on her first year at Johnson high; 14 years old; dating Jasper; Edward's 1/2 sister (later to be reviled)**

**Jasper Hale-Went to Johnson middle for 2 years and is on his 1st year at Johnson high; 14 years old;dating Alice ; Rosalie's brother**

**Bella Swan- 1st year at Johnson high; 15 years old; currently single ; Emmett's cousin**

**Kyle Greene- Went to Johnson Middle for 3 years and is on his 4th year at Johnson High; currently single**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We finally made it to the restaurant. On our way there Alice made me, tell her everything. This must be one hell of a guy to be causing this much drama. Rosalie eventually met us at the restaurant. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She was about 5'11, she had beautiful long blond hair, and looked over all amazing. Emmett is probably very happy that he found someone so beautiful.

As I got to know Rose I found out she was very calm and collected. She was beautiful, smart, gorgeous, and loving. When I found out how nice she was and how welcoming she was to me, I beamed. Emmet has an amazing girlfriend. Alice, soon after Rosalie arrived to join us for dinner, told her about Kyle. Rose looked... happy for me. This place was amazing I knew five people and they were probably some of the nicest people I knew.

Alice- her hyper-ness and happiness made everyone happy, she listened to what ever anyone had to say, she cared about me, she already had plans for our friendship apparently we were going to be best friends, over dinner I noticed she always made people happy and was truly happy, she was truly dedicated to Jasper you could tell she loved him and he was the one for her, she was an amazing person;

Jasper- calm like his sister, and from what I heard was smart and sensitive, he honestly cared about me, I am not sure why, maybe because I am his best friends cousin or his girlfriends room mate, but it didn't even matter he cared and I was grateful for that, every time I told my story he cared enough to listen and make eye contact with me every single time, not many people are willing to do that, most people get bored and ignore you;

Emmett- Emmett is my teddy bear of a cousin, he like Alice was always happy, through out dinner he was constantly making people laugh, he even got some random people to laugh with us, his bubbly personality was really something, I don't think I saw him frown once this whole dinner;

Rosalie- As soon as I saw her I was expecting some stuck up girl using my cousin for his money but she wasn't, Rosalie like her brother was very calm and collected, she was very down to Earth, she listened to me and gave me advice on Kyle, she thinks I should get a new phone and call him like he asked me to and see what he wants;

Kyle- Kyle was a nice, sweet, funny senior; from what Alice told me he is talented and rich. Alice said that if I didn't talk to him he would probably find me and ask me on a date in person, I am almost sure Kyle was just being nice and won't want anything to do with me when all the students come back from their summer vacation( **by the way in this story I forgot to mention it but over the Summer the school is closed but about a week before school starts they open their doors and you can come in early to set you stuff up, sport players have to come back early with the exception of the new team mates that will be joining that year, thus the reason Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Kyle were at school. Alice and Rosalie just came early to be with their boyfriends. Bella came early to un-pack.)**

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" Alice said waving a hand in my face.

"Sorry, just zoned out for a second."

Emmett rolled his eyes at me "Same ol' Bella."

I scowled at him. He just laughed.

"Emmett!" a strange voice called.

My head whipped around to see who called out his name.

"Hay…" Emmett said standing up in his chair to greet this person.

"I haven't seen you around all week where have you been Nick?" Emmett said to 'nick'. Nick had brown and black curly hair and brown eyes and apparently knew Emmett.

"Well I have been here."

"Dude you should have said something or came to see me. I have been here all week."

"So was I you could have found me." 'Nick' turned to look at the table verily quickly. "I see you have the normal gang here for dinner."

"Plus one." Emmet said.

Nick looked back at the table again. He looked at Jasper, Alice, and then stopped when he saw me. He didn't even bother to look at Emmett's empty seat or Rose.

"Why hello there." Nick said looking at me. "Who is this?" He said as he glanced at Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett quickly then back at me.

"This is my baby cousin Bella" Emmet said.

"I'm Nick Gates" he said as he extended his hand to me.

"G-G-Gates. As in Bill Gates?"

"Yup that's my uncle."

"Woah" I said my mouth open in aw. He stared at me funny then I noticed he wanted me to say my name. Our hands were still together as I said my name.

"Bella Swan."

"Ah my dad went to college with your dad."

"Oh, who is your dad."

"Michael Gates"

"Oh, I have heard some funny stories about your dad."

"Same" We finally released hands.

"Well I gotta run. I just saw you guys and came into say 'hi,' but I still haven't un-packed and I want to do that before my new roomie comes in tomorrow." He looked at Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and then looked at me as he said… "I'll see you guys at orientation."

"Oh ya cous' that is gonna to be so much fun."

Nick looked up at Emmett, "Aw Emmett you know that deep down you love Mr. Brandon's two hour speeches."

"Two hours?" I asked Alice.

"Dad feels it is the proper way to address 'the new student body'" Alice replied.

"But two hours?"

"When daddy does something he goes all out."

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically.

"Hay that is how I became your room mate don't mock my dad."

"Ok ok." I said as I put my hands up in defence.

"Well like I said, I have to go" Nick said as he slowly started to walk towards the door but still wasn't more than one step from his original place. He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"Great" he said as he smiled at me.

"Bye" he said to everyone. As he walked out the door.

"Geez Bella you haven't even been here 12 hours and three guys are already crushing on you." Rose said as she turned to look at me.

"Three?" I said confused.

"Ya," Alice replied.

"Who?"

"Kyle…"

"Kyle isn't crushing on me."

"Whatever you say Bella" Jasper spoke up.

"Nick"

"Nick isn't crushing on me either he was just being nice."

"and Edward" Emmet said

"Wha..wha.. what?"

"I guess we forgot to tell you about that. You know when you saw me and Edward talking we he was saying he got dibs on asking you out first. Then I yelled at him and told him to stay away and he backed off."

"Perv" I muttered under my breath.

Everyone snickered at my comment.

The next day at the orientation, Mr. Brandon just finished his two hour speech. To which Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper fell asleep. Leaving me all by myself listening to this two hour speech.

"Now as I said before we have many sport teams including Basketball, lacrosse, Baseball, Soccer, Football, Tennis, swimming, cheerleading, and many more. So I would like all the team captains to come up and introduce themselves to the new students considering joining the teams. Mr. Greene would you please come up and introduce your self."

Kyle walked up on stage to the microphone and just then I remembered he was the basketball captain. "Hay guys. As you just heard I am 'Mr. Greene' (he used air quotes) also known as Kyle." The basketball team cheered very loudly for him. "Ok ok. Since basketball season is the first sport played all year we have training Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays and we have the rest of the year off. We are only taking 5 new players this year so it is going to be pretty tough to get on the team. Sign up sheets are out side and if you were on the team last year, we have already told you who is on the team and who was cut so ya. Good luck and Welcome to Johnson High to the new kids and Welcome back to everyone else. It's going to be a great year" With that he walked off the stage and the whole crowd went wild.

A bunch of other people came up and introduced them selves and then we were dismissed. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all seemed to disappear leaving me all by my-self in the lobby of the auditorium. I then started looking around for them, then I thought I heard something behind me. I shrugged it off as nothing being the fact the whole student body was standing out side the theater where the speech was held.

So I kept looking. "Looking for someone?" A voice whispered in my ear from behind me.

I turned around to see Kyle with his hands behind his back. "Gees Kyle you scared me."

"I scared you? Bella I am offended I thought we were at least friends."

"You know what I meant."

"Do I?" He said as he smiled at me.

"What is behind your back?" I asked

"Aw, I want it to be a surprise ." He said as he didn't move his hands.

"What is it?" I said as I tried to reach behind his back to grab what ever was there. He pivoted on his foot so I just missed it. I tried it again and he moved.

"Oh common what is it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

He handed me a blue Blackjack 2 with a green bow on it. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Kyle this is really nice and all but you don't have to do this."

"But I want to and I can't take it back because I already personalized it for you. I...i don't know you didn't seem like a pinkish person to me and the only colors it came in was pink, black, and red and blue. The red and the black look to business man-ish and like I said you didn't look like a pink person so blue seemed like the only other option since I wanted to get you the blackjack because I thought I could help you learn how to work it and be helpful and..."

"Kyle. Breathe. I love it." I looked at the blue phone in my hands then I looked up at Kyle. "Thank you" I said then I hugged him.

"You're welcome. Oh by the way here is the box. It has all the information in it." He said as he pulled a box out of his back pack." You can just put you Sim card in there and you will have all your numbers and everything. Should be super simple." I knew what he was talking about so I did it right away then looked up at him and smiled.

"So that was quite some speech you gave in there."

"Aw thanks."

" You must be pretty popular to have the whole student body cheering for you."

" I guess you could say that." He smiled.

"Do you not like your popularity?"

"It can be a good and bad thing."

"ok then"

"Kyle!" I heard a voice call.

"Like as of now, not a very good thing."

"I'll just go then." I said not wanting to get in the way of their conversation. I turned around and started to walk away

"No, Bella wait."

"Ya" I said turning around.

"Do you-"

"Hay Kyle - who is this?" A senior, I am guessing, came up to Kyle. He was verily good looking but not as good looking as Kyle. He was about one inch shorter than Kyle. **(pic on photobucket link on my profile)**

"Oh this is Bella the girl I was telling you about." As he said he was talking about me, I raised my eyebrow at him. He just winked in return.

"So this is the infamous Bella."

"I'm infamous?" I asked Kyle.

"I'm Logan" this guy said shaking my hand.

"I am still Bella, but I guess you already know that" I said.

"Oh I do" he said winking at me.

I blushed. I had Kyle and Logan, two gorgeous seniors talking to me and winking at me.

"So Kyle," Logan spoke up. "Have you asked little Bella here on that date you-"

"No I hadn't yet." Kyle said "But, you know, thanks for bringing it up so smoothly."

I stared at the two of them with my eyebrows furrowed together. I had no idea what was going on. Why would a senior want to go out with a freshman?

"So Bella do you want to go on a date with little Kyle here?" Logan said.

"I... I... I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Well Kyle here has been talking about you non-stop at basketball practice, apparently you have the most amazing eyes and your smile, oh my gawd, when he…"

"Logan" Kyle said in a calm voice.

"Yes?"

"Either shut the hell up, or go away."

"Aw I think I want to stay here. I wanna hear what little Bella here has to say. So I'll just shut up"

I really liked Kyle. But would he really want to go out with me? I mean a senior and a freshman. I had never heard of that before. But I guess there is a first time for everything.

"Bella would you go on a date with me?" Kyle asked hopeful. I looked up at his 6'0 figure.

I looked up at him confused. "W-w-why?"

"Because according to him you are the most amazing girl ever. He also said he doesn't care about your age and that last night he…"

"Logan" Kyle nearly growled.

"Sorry" Logan said.

"So what do you say Bella?" Kyle asked me.

" Why would you want to go out with a freshman"

"I really don't know either it really perplexes me" Logan cut in.

Kyle glared at him. "Um… well…" I really liked Kyle but why would he want to date a freshman.

"Oh common Bella"

"But I'm a Freshman!"

"Ohhhh Kyle is getting' rejected, by a freshman "

"Logan he isn't getting rejected I'm just really confused. Now shush up."

"Oh new girl has a back bone, me likey."

"LOGAN!" We both yelled at him.

"Kyle are you really sure you want to go out with a freshman?"

"Bella, get this through your pretty little head. I don't care about your age." Kyle said cupping my cheeks and shaking my head and didn't stop for about 2 minutes.

"Kyle" He stopped shaking my head but didn't let go of my face. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Kyle beamed. Then pulled my face that was still in his hands and kissed my forehead and smiled. "Thank you" Kyle whispered

"Aw… I think the happy couple is having a special moment." he sniffed like he was crying. "I don't think I can stand the romance."

"Logan…" I groaned. Then I swatted him with my arm and Kyle finally let go of my face.

"Well I am going to go get a cup of coffee. You guys wanna come?"

"Fine but this doesn't count as our first date." Kyle said walking next to me as I walked to the coffee place I saw on my way here.

"And why not?" I asked. Then Logan came up to us and started walking on my other side.

"Because Kyle already has the perfect first date planned out for you." Logan interjected.

"Oh really?" I said looking at Kyle.

"Never telling my room mate anything ever again" he muttered under his breath while he was looking at the ground. He looked up and then smiled, probably hoping I didn't hear that.

"Aw I think it is sweet." I said playfully bumping into his side.

"Ya Kyle she thinks it is sweet, no need to cut me off from your deep dark secrets. Like all the details of your first date when it happens."

"Logan stop picking on Kyle."

"But mommmmm" he whined.

"What do you say we ditch Logan" Kyle whispered in my ear.

"Hay I heard that!" Logan said.

"What do you say we leave for California;

If we drive all night we can make it by the morning;

And no one has to know if we decide to go-o;

What do ya' say we leave for California"

-"California" by Metro Station

"What the heck?" I said as I stopped walking.

"Ah Bella that is your new ring tone. I thought it would remind you of all the amazing people you meet in California." Kyle said as he bumped my side playfully as we started walking.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I probably should shouldn't I." I said as I pulled the phone out of my back pocket. I pressed the little answer button and said 'hello?' into the phone. It was Alice.

"**Bella! Where are you?"**

"I am with Kyle and his room mate Logan going to get a cup of coffee."

"**Oops am I interrupting"**

"I don't think so but make it quick."

"**I just wanted to know where you were"**

"Well now you know"

"**Ok ok Bye bye Bella! Have fun. Oh by the way when did you get a new phone. I called hoping you left it in your bag but now that your voice sounds so clear I can tell it is a new phone."**

"Ya it is Kyle gave it to me"

"**OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD"** Alice squealed into the phone so loud I had to hold it away from my ear. Kyle and Logan were laughing at Alice's squealing.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back Alice."

"**Oh ya you will and Rose will be here too"**

"Good Bye Alice!" I said as I pressed the off button on the phone.

By now the two boys were practically rolling on the floor laughing. "I can't help my room mate is abnormally loud."

"So" Logan said still laughing.

I started laughing too. "Guys Alice is just excited leave her alone."

"What is she so excited about?" Kyle asked me.

"Apparently hanging out with you, is a big deal and she is excited to hear about it."

"Oh really?" Kyle asked.

"Apparently."

"Well if you are such a big deal then I must be a HUGE deal. I mean I am like 10 times hotter than you." Logan spoke up.

"Sure you are Logan" Kyle said.

"Er I don't know. Kyle, Logan might have you beat on the hotness part." Kyle stared at me in disbelief and defeat.

"Ha. I am hotter than you. Even the girl you wish was your girlfriend knows it."

Kyle just kept staring. "Just Kidding." I said as I put my hands up in defense

"You better be." Kyle said and bumped my side. We were still walking and when he bumped me I nearly tripped but two strong arms caught me. Since I was still facing the concrete sidewalk that went through the whole campus I didn't see who caught me.

Their arms were still around my waist as I am guessing Kyle pulled me up. He (I am guessing) pulled me up and as soon as I was on my feet turned me around. And I was right. It was Kyle.

Now our faces were no more than 6 inches apart. Kyle smiled and flashed his perfect white teeth. "S-s-sorry" I managed to squeak out. Kyle looked amazing. Even though I had to look up to see him, ( he being 5-inches taller than me) he looked stunning. In this light his teeth and eyes sparkled.

"Don't be. You ok?" He asked me.

"Y-y-ya" I said still stunned.

Kyle kissed my cheek and smiled. I turned my-self around to find we were at the coffee stand. Around the campus they had miniature stores then there was the main mall where nearly all the students had a job at one of the stores.

We walked up to the counter and saw a girl that looked about my age. "H-hi Logan, Kyle" she sighed his name and stared at him dreamily.

"Uhh… ya… hi. " Kyle shifted un-comfortably from one foot to the other.

"So what can I get you guys?" The girl who's name tag said Jenny.

"Bella?" Logan asked me.

Kyle turned to me. "Um I'll have a cafe mocha" I turned to look at the two guys. They ordered. And we waited a few minutes for our drinks. As soon as the guys said their orders I pulled our my wallet.

"Whatcha' doin' Bella?" Logan asked me.

"Getting my money out to pay?" I asked.

"No you're not." Kyle said.

"Why?"

" 'cause with the two of us here you don't need to." Kyle said

"And why would that be?" I asked

" 'cause you don't need to. And that like rule one of gentlemen school." Logan said.

"Gentlemen school?" I asked.

"Yes" Logan sounded appauled.

"That's… not a real thing is it…?"

"Duh Ya" Logan said

"No not at all" Kyle said louder.

"Nice answer but I can pay it's fine."

"Bella put away the wallet." Logan said.

"Bella please don't argue." Kyle said

"You guys really aren't going to let me pay?"

"Nope" Kyle said popping the 'p'.

"Just give it up, Bella" Logan said.

"Fine" I said shoving my wallet in my pocket. As soon as I did that I heard…

"What do you say we leave for California;

If we drive all night we can make it by the morning;

And no one has to know if we decide to go-o;

What do ya' say we leave for California"

- "California" by Metro Station I looked at the screen

"Crap!" I said to my-self

**Kyle's Pov**

I heard Bella's ring tone and smiled.

"What do you say we leave for California;

If we drive all night we can make it by the morning;

And no one has to know if we decide to go-o;

What do ya' say we leave for California"

-"California" by Metro Station

When I heard Bella say "Crap!" I immediately tensed up. What if Bella was in trouble. What if she had a stalker. Ok that last one was going a bit far but still she could be in trouble. I heard Bella say…

"Hi Lucy…"

…

"I know"

…

"I know"

…

"I am sorry"

…

"I am just getting coffee"

…

"Yes"

…

"Two new people I met"

…

"Kyle and Logan"

Bella held the phone away from her ear and I heard a British lady screaming on the phone. All I heard was 'I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU '.

"Ok Lucy I get the point. I'll call you later."

…

"I promise"

…

"No I can't promise that"

…

"We'll talk about it later"

…

"Good-bye Lucy"

With that Bella pressed the off button on her new phone. I looked at her worried and handed her the coffee. "Is something wrong?"

"no nothing major" She shrugged as we started to walk back to where we originally came from.

"Well who was that?" I asked.

"My aunt" She replied.

"And she was yelling at you… why?" I asked.

"She was just annoyed I hadn't called her to let her know I was ok."

"She was yelling at you like that because you didn't call her? She must be pretty intense." Logan asked.

"Oh no no no that... that was different."

"Well what was she screaming about?"

"Um… well… that isn't… um… I… can't tell you." She said I started getting worried what if this 'aunt' was out to get her.

"Bella, is she… she isn't gonna hurt you or anything right?" I asked as I stopped walking.

" No she isn't going to hurt me she is my best friend but I already said I can't tell you." She said.

"Why-y-y-y-y-y" Logan whined.

"Becau-s-s-s-s-se" she said mocking him.

"Oh is this about Kyle" Logan asked.

"pshh... um... no." my lie was so obvious even I didn't believe me "She just really wants to see me with a GOOD boyfriend so she is a tad over eager. When I even mention a guys name she well... you know."

"I guess I am just a big deal. I mean no one has been able to hold a conversation over the phone without yelling about me. Just imagine what will happen after our first date." I said nudging Bella's with my elbow.

"Well I better go back to my dorm." Bella said.

"Oh what dorm are you in?" Logan asked her.

I looked at her waiting for her answer. "Building 15" she replied.

"Well what do you know, we live in the same building." Logan said.

"Really?" she asked.

"What floor are you on?" I asked.

"Two" she replied looking at us for our answer.

"One" Logan said.

"Cool-"

"What do you say we leave for California;

If we drive all night we can make it by the morning;

And no one has to know if we decide to go-o;

What do ya' say we leave for California"

-"California" by Metro Station

Bella's Pov

I was just about to ask Kyle and Logan a question when my phone went off.

"What do you say we leave for California;

If we drive all night we can make it by the morning;

And no one has to know if we decide to go-o;

What do ya' say we leave for California"

- "California" by Metro Station

I looked at the caller ID 'Alice' it said. 'One minute' I mouthed to Logan and Kyle.

"Ya Alice?" I asked her.

"**Hay um were all going out to lunch wanna' come?"**

"I am still with Kyle and Logan." I said.

"**Invite them. It will be fun."**

"K' I'll ask."

I put the phone in my hand and covered it with my other hand. "Do you guys want to come to lunch with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I?"

"Can't" Logan said way too quickly without even looking at Kyle.

"Really?" I said disappointed.

"Ya we have to… un-pack!" Logan said.

I stared at them funny because of how weird Logan's answer sounded.

"Um… ya I guess we do." Kyle told me.

"Sure. Will I see you guys later?" I asked.

"Course!" Logan told me.

"Ok Alice so its just gonna' be me. I'll be there soon."

"Bella before I go can I see your phone really quick."

I took it out of my front pocket and handed it to him. He was typing on it really quickly and wouldn't let me see what he was doing. When he was done he handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Kyle kissed me on the forehead and I waved good-bye to Logan. "Oh wait, before you go. How do I get to 'Fridays?'" They chuckled.

"Walk to building seven, which is straight ahead, then make a right." Kyle told me.

"K' thanks." I waved to them and then walked of. They went in the opposite direction to our building.

Kyle Pov

"K' thanks" Bella said then walked off.

Once we were in the building I turned to Logan. "What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"I just saved you, you should be thanking me."

"Why?"

"Because that would have been your first date, Stupid."

"No, it wou- it would have felt like a first date wouldn't it?"

"Yes and I know you wanted it to be a big thing so… if you went now it would just take away the wow factor, you know?"

"Thanks dude I didn't even thing of that."

"No problem but why does this 'first date' have to be such a big deal."

"Dude, I really like her. I am not even sure why I just do. So I want to make our first official event together special."

"Whateverrrr… but she's cool. Not the typical freshy. I approve."

**Author's Note**

**More Reviews the better! I love criticism... well not love but... you know. **

**This chapter ALL REVIEWS GET PREVIEWS sent in messages!**

**- twilightfan1313**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hay guys" I said walking up to 'Fridays'.

"BELLA GET YOUR SNOOTY LITTLE BOOTY OVER HERE!" Alice yelled.

I sat down. "Ok well now that my 'snooty little booty' is over here what's up?"

"Spill" Rose said looking at me.

"Spill what?"

"You just had coffee with two of the hottest seniors on campus and you don't know what we are asking you to talk about? Seriously Bella common'"

"oh... that..."

"Did my little couz' here get some lip action with the captain of the basketball team?" Emmett asked me.

"God, Nooo" I said.

"Why didn't he and Logan come with you?"

"Logan just said they had to 'un-pack'."

Rose and Alice exchanged a look

"Did he give you the phone?" Jasper asked me.

"Yup"

"What kind?" Emmett asked me talking a sip of his soda.

"BlackJack I think" I said as I handed him the phone.

"Do you know what this thing costs?"

"No?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Bella this is a $200 phone." Emmett said.

"Dude let me see it" Jasper said holding his hand out.

"Bella I don't know where he got this, but they don't sell this in our mall. He must have gone out of town to get this... or ordered it." He said as he handed me back the phone, I put in it my **front** pocket.

"I think someone likes you!" Rose said.

"I agree" Alice chimed in.

"Bella he really likes you I can tell."

I was speechless. We barely even knew each other. I mean all the kids here are rich so $200 isn't too much money. Maybe he just felt extremely guilty and felt the need to spend any amount of money on me. I mean why would he buy the best phone other than out of guilt...

"Guys he probably just felt guilty." As soon as I said that Jasper spit out his drink and Emmett started patting his back.

"Bella you don't honestly believe that, do you? $50 phone maybe even $100 is guilty $200 means more than guilty" Jasper said still coughing.

"Why else would he buy me that?"

"Maybe he has a crush, possibly trying to IMPRESS you!" Emmett yelled cause a few stares from random strangers.

"Emmett lower you voice please."

Alice started to say something but was cut of "Bella you are-" The waitress came over and took our orders then left. Alice started to say something but was cut off again.

"What do you say we leave for California!"

-"California" by Metro Station

I attempted to ignore it hoping they would think it was someone else's phone. They knew it was mine though. The four of them just starred at me. Alice and Rosalie looked confused Jasper had an 'I told you so' look on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest and Emmett was trying to fight back a smile.

I started whistling and looking around like nothing happened. I knew it was my phone, but the ring tone when someone called was much longer so I didn't know what it was and didn't feel like pulling my phone out I had a feeling it had something to do with Kyle.

"Bella..." Rose said.

I glared at her and pulled out my phone. There was a little cell phone, with an envelope at the top and the little light was flashing blue. "Um.." I said fiddling with the little round button.

"Oh my gosh! Bella you can't even work a phone" Alice said rolling her eyes and snatching the phone from me.

"Hay…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice said squealing and bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

"What Alice?" Rose said taking the phone from Alice. Rose stared at the screen for about 30 seconds then started smiling.

"W-o-w" she said making the small word three syllables.

"Oh what could it possibly say that-" Emmett said taking the phone out of Rose's hand

"nice Bella!" Emmett said.

"Now let me see-" I started to say.

"What does it say Emmett, give me the phone." Jasper said holding his hand out for the phone. Emmett put the blackberry like phone in Jaspers hand.

Jasper looked at the phone then at me. "Why didn't you tell us you had a date with the captain of the basketball team?"

"Well, I was gonna' get there." Rose and Alice glared at me. "Can I see my phone now!" Jasper handed me my phone and I looked at the screen.

"About our date I want it to be a surprise so I'm not gonna tell you that many details but be ready Friday at six so don't except any other dates ;) Oh and Logan says hi."

-Kyle

I hit the little reply button and typed…

"Why must it be a surprise? Will I see you on campus tomorrow or do the seniors have a different part of the campus? and tell Logan I say hi back"

-Bella

I pressed the little send button and put the phone in my pocket. Kyle probably put his phone down and wont see the text till tomorrow.

"What do ya' say we leave for California!"

- "California" by Metro Station

I pulled out my phone and pressed the little envelope button and a message popped up…

"Ah you don't like surprises? Too bad I already arranged everything and I'm not telling you anything! Sorry Swan! And I might see you around campus… I might see you on your way to and from lunch? You have it with all the other freshmen right?"

-Kyle"

"Actually no lunch is one of the things Alice and I don't have together. I haven't asked her about it yet… am I suppost to have lunch with them?

-Bella"

"You are supposed to… they usually divide lunch groups by grades. Maybe your lunch and free period got mixed up. When do you have lunch?

-Kyle"

I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

"Um it says I have lunch from 12:30 -1:30 then I have break right after that… should I go to the front office and get it fixed?

-Bella"

"Ha you got put in Seniors/Juniors lunch… you should probably go talk to Mrs.C and see what happened. You pay for lunch electronically so it might matter. but idk"

-Kyle"

"K' I'll ask Alice about it maybe we can go after lunch

-Bella"

"Who knows maybe you will be stuck in lunch with me, Logan, and the basketball team for the rest or the year :D

-Kyle

"Sounds like fun ;D

-Bella"

"Logan just burnt our lunch in the oven and I think he is going to burn down the kitchen I got to go. ttyl

-Kyle"

I put the phone away and looked up only to see eight eyes staring at me. "Um… sorry I guess that was kinda' rude."

"Well, yes, it was but who cares Bella... You really need to get used to being away from your parents. What did you two talk about?" Rosalie said.

"He told me I was assigned to Junior/Senior lunch and that I need to speak to 'Mrs. C' and I am guessing that mean Mrs. Cope."

"yeahhh" Emmett said.

"I don't know if you can switch lunches. They have the electronic thingy and it only allows people who are supposed to be there pay for things because they're were some issues with people switching lunches last year. It really pissed off the lunch crew. And I am pretty sure, that Rick, the electronic guy, isn't coming back till next semester. And I doubt any one else knows how to change it."

"Well I should still go tell her shouldn't I"

"Ya that would probably be best." Jasper said as the waitress came with our food.

"Um, you know what. I'm not really hungry any more, I think I will just go see Mrs. Cope, then go make sure all my stuff are in order for tomorrow." I tossed a $50 dollar bill on the table to pay part of the lunch. It was more than my share, but I just wanted to see if I had any chance of getting this changed. I like Kyle and all but it might be just a bit awkward. "I'll see you guys later." I said as I started to walk off.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett practically yelled.

Rose hit him on the back of the head. "Why are you so loud today? Geeze… bye bella" Rose said softly.

Alice and Jasper waved to me and I was off. I was now in front of building 7 again and I bumped into a familiar face. I fell flat on my butt but the other person just stumbled but caught himself.

"Hey Bella" Nick said looking down at me.

"Oh Hey Nick sorry about that"

"Don't be it is no big deal."

Nick extended his hand for me and I pulled myself up using it causing my face to be about 6 inches only because that was how much taller he was than me. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said looking back at me.

"Um…well I'll see you later…" I said as I started walking around him.

"Bella wait." Nick said as he grabbed my wrist spinning me around. I lost my balance and he caught me putting me back on my feet.

"I um… do… Please try and be careful." He said as he looked down at me and smiled a fake smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him then said 'bye' and started to walk away. This time no one stopped me. I came to the front office and saw Mrs. Cope at her desk again. "Hi Mrs. Cope."

"Oh hello there you are… Stella aren't you?"

"No, I'm Bella or well Isabella but close."

"Oh yes, yes now I remember you. I am sorry I am trying to remember all the new students names"

"No problem. Mrs. Cope I had a question about my schedule I was wondering if you are the right person to ask?"

"Why of course dearie, what is it that you need?"

"Well you see," I said pulling out my schedule "I was told I have been put in the Junior/senor lunch should I be moved or is it a type-o?"

"Let me see it please"

I handed it to her. "Huh I see, let me go check the main computer in Mr. Brandon's office, all the lunch account information is on there. I'll be right back sweetie" she said as she walked away.

I stood there waiting, when I heard the door to the office open and was greeted with the most beautiful green eyes as I turned around to look at the strangely familiar stranger.

"Your Bella aren't you?" he asked.

"Um ya… and you are?"

"Edward Brandon."

"Oh" so this was the stupid player that is Alice's brother. I turned back around and waited for Mrs. Cope hoping I wouldn't have to talk to him anymore.

He walked up to the counter and put an elbow on it, so the I was forced to look at him in the position I was currently standing in.

"So your Emmett's cousin correct?"

"Ya" I said moving pretending to look at a picture on the wall.

He walked foward and stopped in front of me. "You lived in New York right?"

"Yes" I said moving back to the front desk.

"Are you a freshman?

"Yup" I said. He put his elbow back on the counter in the same position as before, but now a few feet away from my face.

"Are you single?"

"Excuse me?" He asks me what five questions then asks me out that just isn't right.

"Are you single?" He said again.

"Um... Ya."

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

"Psh... No" I said bluntly.

"And why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because from what I've heard your not someone I would want to go out with."

"Well maybe what you heard are just rumours." He said taking a step towards me.

"Doubt it" I said as I glared at him.

"Your really saying 'no' to a date with me?"

"Yes"

Now we were right next to each other not all but 10 inches apart from each other. He was looking down at my 5'5 figure and I looking up at his 6'0 figure and we just looked at each other. I was staring and he had a cocky grin on his face.

Mrs. Cope came back in and saw are little stare down. "What is it you need Mr. brandon? "

He finally looked away from me and looked towards Mrs. Cope. He smiled a fake smile and said "I seemed to have misplace my schedule and was wondering if I could get a second one?"

Mrs. Cope typed into the computer while Edward starred at me and I stood awkwardly next to him. The printer started printing and Mrs. Cope stayed at the computer. When it was done printing she got up went to the printer and handed Edward the piece of paper.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope"

"Your welcome Hun' " and with that Edward turned around.

He turned around and looked at me "Good-bye Bella."

"Bye" I replied coldly.

He just chuckled and left. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last I saw him.

"Bella honey you are going to have to stay in Junior/senior lunch. Richard does this for us and he wont be back for a while. You can probably get it changed in a few weeks if you want to." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, ok then, thanks for looking." I said after I sighed.

"I am really sorry honey. It will be awkward at first, but you'll make it through you seem like a nice girl." She said reassuringly.

"haha well Thanks." I said and I turn around to walk out the door.

"Good-luck sweetie!" Was the last thing I heard before the door closed.

Edward's POV

I looked into the front office and saw a girl wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt with brown hair going down her back. When I opened the door she turned around and it was Bella... I think.

…

As I left the front office I could tell Bella wasn't very fond of me. But I will change that. I will get Bella to like me if it is the last thing I do.

…

Bella's Pov

I had a bad feeling about Edward. I heard he was a player and he just had the player essence to him. I started walking back to building two as soon as I was five feet away from the door I pulled out my phone and texted Kyle.

"You wanna sit with me at lunch?

-Bella"

He quickly texted me back before I had even taken 10 more steps.

"Of course I will sit with you I wouldn't want to sit anywhere else… Ha now you get to meet the whole basket ball team… well the juniors and seniors of the team.

-Kyle"

"Aww I fell so loved thx… I meant to ask you did Logan burn down your kitchen?

-Bella"

"Na he didn't just the microwave we are getting a new one later today I think.

-Kyle"

"That's good to hear" I before I could finish the text I tripped over something. My shoelace. I was now flat on my face. I attempted to get up but as I did my head hurt so I just sat there for a minute or so.

I closed my eyes and just waited for the throbbing to stop but it didn't so I attempted to get up again. It didn't hurt that bad now but I had quite the headache. I pulled out my phone and pressed the 'K' button and Kyle's name came up. I called him.

"Hay Kyle where is the nurses office?"

"Bella? It is just past building 10 why?"

"Um, just wanting to get some advil thats all."

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't laugh?"

"Bella..."

"I kinda' sorta' tripped and hit my head and have a little headache."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course Kyle I'm 100% fine just wanted to get some headache stuff. I left my bag of that kinda stuff at home."

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll walk you there."

"No! why?"

" You've never been there before you could get lost or something."

"Kyle I'm not incompitient "

"Bella where are you?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Then I will just meet you there."

"No Kyle don't it's a little bump I'm already feeling better I'll probably just go upstairs and rest for a while. The headache will be gone in no time."

"Wait so your in our building?"

"um... whats it to ya?"

"I'm on my way out."

"No Kyle! Really it's nothing! It is just a bump I'll be-" I put my hand on it and I saw the blood. Then everything turned black.

Kyle POV

I ran out the door and saw my Bella laying on the ground unconscious. "BELLA!" I yelled and ran to her. She laid there one hand clutching her phone the other sprawled across the side walk.

My eyes were now wide starring at her. I kneeled beside her and lifted her head off the concrete.

I grabbed her cell phone and put it in my pocket very quickly. I then picked her up and she laid limp in my arms. "Bella! Bella! Can you hear me?" Of course she didn't respond and I darted to the nurses office. Bella's weight didn't help my running, but it didn't hurt it either. I don't know if it was an adrenalin rush or if all the training coach put me through is finally paying off... I bet it was a bit of both.

I finally got there and the nurse was typing on her computer. "Mrs. Watson!"

"Kyle, what are you- oh my, here put here on the bed right here." Mrs. Watson said leading my behind a curtain. I put Bella on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Kyle who is this?" Mrs. Watson asked me.

"Isabella" I said.

"I need her last name" she said looking through her filing cabinet.

"Um…um… Swan. Isabella Swan"

"Why don't I see her file Kyle?"

"um… She is new?"

"You should have started out with that." she said looking through a large pile on her desk.

"Sorry."

"What happened?" she said as she came back closer to Bella, with a file in her hands.

"She called me said she hit her head and needed directions to the nurse. I think she tripped on her shoe. I told her I was on my way and she started telling my she was fine then dropped the phone and when I came outside not a minute later she was on the ground."

"Well from what I can tell, she is fine just unconscious." She said checking her pulse point "She has blood on her hand. Probably from when she fell. Many people faint at the sight of blood. She probably just touched it and fainted. She has a minor cut on her forehead I'll put a band aid on it and it should heal before school tomorrow. She will be fine now Kyle, if you don't let go of her hand or loosen up on it she is going to have a bruise tomorrow."

"Oops" I said loosing my grip on her. "So she really is going to be ok?"

"Yes Kyle. She just fainted. Calm down."

"How long will she be out?"

"Anywhere from five minutes to five hours. Kyle you know how these things work."

I kissed her hand and started rubbing circles on it with my thumb praying she would wake up soon.

I figured I should call her roommate and Logan tell them where we are. Damn what was I thought I would first call Logan. I pulled out my phone, the same one as Bella, and called Logan.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"Kyle where are you I come out of the bathroom and you were gone?"

"I am at the clinic with Bella."

"What did she do now? Was breaking her phone not enough?"

"Shut up Logan. She is unconscious I…"

"Oh sorry dude."

"It's ok. But do you remember her roommates name?"

"Alice right?"

"Ya that's it thanks" I said and pressed the end button.

I then thought I should call Alice. I pulled out Bella's phone and found Alice's number.

"Bells? Where are you?"

"Alice?"

"Ya... who is this?"

"It's Kyle Greene. Bella passed out and is here with me at the nurses office."

"Ohmigod. I'll get Emmett and we'll be right there."

"Alic-"

Then the line went dead. I just sat there and rubbed circles on her hand. Just then Mrs. Watson came in and put a band aid on her forehead and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Kyle I know I don't see you all that much but I thought you didn't date." I looked up at the sweet 60 year old lady and smiled.

"I usually don't..." I said, probably sounding like a lovesick teenager.

"I am happy for you, but the one girl you actually connect with just has to be a klutz doesn't she?"

"Yes" I said smiling and looking at Bella.

She just smiled and walked away.

Just then the door opened. I saw a very worried Alice leading, 'Emmett' right behind her looking comical.

Alice was very very short with Black spikey hair and Emmett was a huge guy. Probably around my height but with huge muscles.

"Hey" I said as they came in dropping Bella's hand.

"Oh my gosh." Alice said running over to Bella's other side.

I stood up and walked up to Emmett who looked as if he was going to break out in laughter. "How can you be so calm?"

"Dude, she is in the hospital every week. She is a major klutz you need to get used to it."

"I- how do you know her?"

" she's my cousin"

"What the heck." I heard Bella's voice and turned around quickly. She was awake. I smiled widely as Bella looked around the room then at me. She smiled as soon as she saw me. I didn't even know it was possible but I smiled even wider at this.

Bella POV

I woke up in this strange light orange room with clinic beds. Then I saw Alice, then Rose and Jasper, then Emmett, then Kyle? Why was Kyle here? "What the heck?"

Kyle quickly turned around from talking to Emmett and I smiled at him. Maybe I fell and he came by to visit me. He looked so happy I couldn't help it , I smiled bigger . He just kept smiling. Then a weird lady came in the room. She looked like she was in her early 60's maybe.

"Isabella do you know who I am?" she asked me.

"No... I don't think so."

"Well I'm Mrs. Watson I am the nurse here."

"Good to know"

"Well sweetie you can leave right now if you want. You just fainted so you should be fine but if you fell dizzy at all I want you to come right back ok."

"Sure sounds easy enough."

I got off the bed and stumbled as my feet touched the floor. Alice attempted to steady me.

"Thanks."

"mhmm"

"Well, I am going to go back to my dorm you coming Alice?"

"Well, I was about to go shopping but I'll walk you back." she said.

"I'll walk with her" Kyle spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I was going to go back anyways." he said only looking at me.

"Ok well, bye guys." I said as I walked back to the front door with Kyle next to me.

**Awwww … I love reviews... *hint*hint* just saying. **

**I am looking for someone to talk about the plot with and someone to edit this story… let me know if you would be willing to…**

**-twilightfan1313**


End file.
